mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gumba
Gumbas sind kleine braune Wesen aus dem Pilz-Königreich und wohl einer der bekanntesten Gegner in der Super Mario-Serie. Gumbas sind sehr schwache Gegner, die dafür in großer Zahl vorhanden sind, ähnlich wie Shy Guys und Koopas. Viele Charaktere stammen von der Gumba-Spezies ab wie z.B. Gumboss oder Gumbrina. Viele Gumbas haben sich der Koopa-Truppe, eine Organisation von Bowser, angeschlossen, einige andere wurden zu Dieben und einige haben Gumba-Gemeinschaften gebildet, wie z.B. Gumbafurt. Wie bereits erwähnt sind Gumbas die bekanntesten Gegner aus der Super Mario-Serie. Nach ihrem ersten Auftritt in Super Mario Bros. im Jahre 1985 kamen sie wenige Jahre später bereits wieder in Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels und Super Mario Bros. 3 vor. Sie treten in so gut wie jedem Spiel auf. Oft sind sie einfache Gegner, die man mit einem Sprung, einem Feuerball und vielen anderen Mitteln besiegen kann. In einigen Spielen gibt es auch friedliche Gumbas, in der Mario Party-Serie sind sie in manchen Spielen Gastgeber eines Spielbretts. Gumbas sind in ziemlich jedem Mario Spiel dabei und sind auch die bekanntesten Mario Gegner. In 3-D Mario Spielen tauchen sie seltener auf als in normalen Games. Geschichte Hintergrund Gumbas hausten bereits lange vor Bowsers Geburt im Pilz-Königreich. Dort lebten sie in Frieden mit den Toads, den anderen Wesen, die wie Pilze aussehen. Irgendwann in der Zeit wechselten aus einen unbekannten Grund viele Gumbas zur militärischen Koopa-Truppe. Diese Geschehnisse geschahen lange vor der Geburt der Helden Mario und Luigi. Gumbas waren bereits Mitglied in der Koopa-Truppe als Bowser noch ein Kind war. Einige Gumbas aber schlossen sich nicht der Koopa-Truppe an und lebten friedlich an einigen Stellen im Pilz-Königreich weiter, einige wurden selbstständige Diebe und Verbrecher. Super Mario Bros. Serie Super Mario Bros. thumb|right|ein Gumba aus [[Super Mario Bros.]] Der erste Auftritt der Gumbas war im Jahre 1985 im Spiel Super Mario Bros.. In diesem Spiel sind sie die regulären Gegner. Gumbas können durch einen Sprung und durch einen Feuerball besiegt werden. Gumbas waren in diesem Spiel nicht sehr klug, sie fallen von einer Klippe oder Kante wenn sie diese erreichen. Jeder besiegte Gumba bringt Mario bzw. Luigi 100 Punkte, wenn man mehrere auf einmal trifft bringt der erste 100 Punkte und der zweite 400 Punkte. Wenn man mit einem Koopa Panzer acht oder mehr Gumbas besiegt, bringt jeder weitere ein Extra Leben. Der Fake Bowser aus Welt 1 besteht aus einigen Gumbas. Das sieht man, wenn man diesen mit Feuerbällen besiegt. Sobald man das Spiel durchgespielt hat, werden alle Gumbas durch Käfer ausgetauscht, um das Spiel "schwieriger" zu machen. Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Auch im Nachfolger von Super Mario Bros, Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels haben die Gumbas einen weiteren Auftritt. Wie im Vorgänger sind diese mit einem Sprung und mit Feuerbällen besiegbar. Bowser schickte in diesem Spiel weniger Gumbas und mehr Käfer zum Einsatz. Gumbas wurden eher an Stellen verwendet, wo man diesen schwer besiegen konnte. Super Mario Bros. 3 thumb|right|ein Gumba will [[Mario angreifen]] Im nächsten Angriff auf das Pilz-Königreich, im Spiel Super Mario Bros. 3 haben die Gumbas ebenfalls wieder einen Auftritt. Gumbas sind wieder öfter zu finden. In diesem Spiel kamen die ersten Unterspezien vor, wie z.B. Paragumba, Riesen-Gumba und Mini-Gumba. Zusätzlich gab es in diesem Spiel erstmals Röhren, die Gumbas "produzieren". Solche können benutzt werden, um einige Extra-Leben zu gewinnen. Ein neues Item war auch der Gumba-Schuh, welche Gumbas aus dem Level 5-3 tragen. Wenn man einen Gumba in so einen Schuh besiegt, kann Mario bzw. Luigi diesen Schuh selbst tragen. Der Gumba kann mit einem Feuerball und einer Stampfattacke besiegt werden. Mit diesem Schuh ist der Charakter fast unbesiegbar und kann über Mini-Piranhas springen, ohne dabei verletzt zu werden. New Super Mario Bros. thumb|Ein gehender Gumba aus [[New Super Mario Bros.]] In New Super Mario Bros. kommen sie bereits in der 1. Welt vor und sind in diesem Spiel wieder die schwächsten Gegner. Um sie zu besiegen, müssen Mario und Luigi wie immer entweder auf sie draufspringen oder sie mit Feuerbälle abschießen. Doch es gibt einen Verwandten des Gumbas, der eine größere Herausforderung darstellt. Es ist der Mega-Gumba, der Boss aus Welt 4, einer von zwei versteckten Welten. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Natürlich kommen sie auch hier wieder vor. In dem Level 9-7 gibt es mit Stacheln besetzte Kugel, aus denen Gumbas "schlüpfen". Ob es sich dabei um Gumba-Eier oder Kokons handelt, ist unbekannt. New Super Mario Bros. U Hier kommen die kleinen, braunen Kerle auch vor. Sogar ziemlich häufig. In einem geheimen Level gibt es Gumbas, die mit Heißluftballonen hinauf fliegen. Es existieren auch die bekannten Para-Gumbas und die in den "Kokons". thumb Super Mario World Serie Super Mario World thumb|right|Gumbas aus Super Mario World Wenn Mario auf sie springt, fallen sie um und liegen auf dem Rücken. Nun können sie auch genommen werden, um andere Gegner zu eliminieren. Außerdem kommen sie in manchen Levels als Fallschirm-Gumba vor, die auf dem Boden ihren Fallschirm verlieren. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Gumbas tauchen auf Yoshis Insel extrem selten auf. Wesentlich häufiger sind alle Arten von Shy Guys. Yoshi kann Gumbas ebenso einfach in Eier verwandeln. Erstaunlich: Ein Sprung besiegt sie diesmal nicht. Springt Yoshi auf einen Gumba, wird der zwar platt gemacht, kann sich aber immer noch bewegen - und zwar schneller als vorher, was Rex aus Super Mario World ähnlich ist. Yoshi kann sich auf ihnen wie auf einer Plattform mitnehmen lassen.thumb|right|Bewegungsmuster des Gumbas aus Yoshi Island Eines von vielen Details, das die Programmierer in dieses Spiel eingebaut haben, ist, dass Gumbas erst mehrmals ihre Augenbrauen hochziehen, bevor sie von einer Plattform springen. Super Mario Serie Super Mario 64 und Super Mario 64 DS thumb|right|ein Gumba in [[Super Mario 64]] In Super Mario 64 (DS) treten auch wieder Gumbas auf. Im Level, das man absolvieren muss, um Mario zu befreien, gibt es Unmengen an Gumbas, außerdem ist Gumboss dessen Endgegner. Doch normale Gumbas kommen auch in anderen Kursen vor - wie gehabt mit einem Sprung auf den Kopf, einem beliebigen Schlag bzw in Super Mario 64 DS mit einem Ei von Yoshi zu besiegen. Speziell zu erwähnen ist hier der Kurs Gulliver Gumba, an dem man je nach Teilwelt auf winzige Gumbas trifft, die schon zerstört werden, wenn sie Mario nur anrempeln, oder auf gigantische Pilzköpfe, die mit einem einfachen Schlag nicht zu besiegen sind und viel Energie einfordern. Super Mario Galaxy thumb|right|Ein [[Riesen-Gumba und ein Gumba]] Die Gumbas erschienen ebenfalls in Super Mario Galaxy, sie verließen die Grenzen der Pilzwelt um neue Planeten unsicher zu machen. Es gibt mehrere Arten von Gumbas in Super Mario Galaxy. Zusätzlich zu den normalen Gumbas gibt es auch noch eine flache, eher graue Version, den Klein-Gumba. Dieser lässt sich bereits mit einer Drehattacke besiegen und hinterlässt immer eine Münze. Die größere Version des Gumbas, der Riesen-Gumba, taucht lediglich einmal im Spiel auf und zwar in der Sternentor-Galaxie. Es gibt neben dem Oktumba mit eher bläulichen Farbton auch noch eine andere rosane Weltraum-Unterart von den Gumbas, genannt Elektro-Gumba. Sie lassen sich auch von einer Drehattacke besiegen. Der Vorteil im Vergleich zu dem blauen Oktumba ist ihre Angriffsmethode. Sie greifen an, indem sie Kugeln aus ihrem Mund schießen. Ein kleinerer scheuerer Verwandte ist der grüne Oktumba.thumb|108px Eine weitere Art ist der Astro-Gumba. Sie tragen häufig große Helme, die sie davor schützen, zerstampft zu werden. Sie müssen, wie auch die normalen Gumbas, erst einmal mit der Sterndrehung getroffen worden sein, damit man sie dann mit einem Sprung besiegen kann.thumb|left|216px In der Phantom-Galaxie findet man noch eine Art von Gumbas vor, den Kürbis-Gumba. Hinter seiner Kurbis-Verkleidung hat er sogar die einzigartige Möglichkeit, kleine blauer Flammen auszuspucken. Wird der Kürbis allerdings zerstört, verliert der Gumba auch die Fähigkeit wieder. Ist der Kürbishelm erstmal zerstört, können sie wie auch normale Gumbas besiegt werden. Der Kürbishelm ähnelt den Kürbismonstern aus New Super Mario Bros. Super Mario Galaxy 2 thumb|left|140px|Großer Paragumba aus SMG2Natürlich sind diese kleinen Biester auch in der Fortsetzung von Super Mario Galaxy dabei: Super Mario Galaxy 2. Hier kommen noch zusätzlich riesige Para-Gumbas vor. 'Super Princess Peach' Auch in dem Spiel Super Princess Peach, wo Mario von Peach gerettet werden muss, treten verschiedene Arten von Gumbas auf. Es gibt dort braune Paragumbas, welche kleine Gumbas während des Fliegens abwerfen, wütene Gumbas, die schnell rennen können und eine rote Färbung haben. Dann gibt es noch traurige Gumbas, welche eine blaue Färbung haben und ebenfalls schneller rennen können. Natürlich gibt es auch den normalen Gumba. Jeden dieser Gumbas gibt es auch als Paragumba (siehe Bild)thumb|Alle Gubas aus Super Princess Peach Super Mario Land Serie Super Mario Land thumb|Ein [[Tschibibo]]In Super Mario Land treten Gumbas nicht auf, nur eine verwandte Art von ihnen, die Tschibibos. Sie ähneln Verwandten sehr, da auch sie leicht durch einen Sprung oder einen Schuss zu besiegen sind. Sie haben eigentlich nur einen gravierenden Unterschied: Sie haben keine eindrucksvollen Augenbrauen. Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins Im zweiten Teil der Serie Super Mario Land 2 lösen die Gumbas die Tschibibos wieder ab. Gumbas sind auch hier recht häufige Gegner, es tritt sogar Para-Gumba in Erscheinung. Super Mario Land 3: Wario Land Wario kämpft in der Wario Land-Serie nie gegen Gumbas. Der völlig harmlose Wandernde Goom und der mit einem Speer bewaffnete Piraten-Goom sind ihnen aber ähnlich. Super Mario RPG Serie Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars thumb|Kampf mit 2 Gumbas Er ist der erste Gegner, den es zu besiegen gilt. Zugleich ist er auch der schwächste. Nichts desto trotz taucht er auch im Endschloss als stark mutierte Form auf, als Gu Gumba, der sehr viel Energie besitzt und somit zu den Elite-Gegnern gehört. Sein Angriff ist ziemlich leicht zu kontern. Er greift Mario mit einem Biss an, doch zuerst vollführt er einen Salto auf der Stelle und beißt dann zu. Mario Party Serie In der Mario Party Serie von 2-3, ist Gumba der Leiter der Kampfminispiele, sobald ein Spieler auf ein Kampffeld gelangt, fliegt Gumba mit einem Fallschirm in das Bild und legt die Anzahl der Münzen fest. Mario Party 1 Hier kommt er auf dem Spielbrett Peachs Geburtstagstorte vor. Man kann bei ihm eine Piranha-Pflanze kaufen und somit anderen Spielern die auf dem Feld wo die Pflanze steht landen, einen Stern stehlen. Mario Party 2 Hier kommt er auf dem Spielbrett Western Land beim würfeln vor. Mario Party 3 In diesem Spiel ist er ein Partner. Er ist das genaue Gegenteil von Koopa, er hat Atk. 2 und Def. 1, was ihm zum idealen Partner für Koopa macht, da man immer eine augewogene Verteidigung und Angriff benötigt. Die beiden harmonieren perfekt, nur das sie kein Power-up geben. Mario Party 4 Hier ist der Gumba einer der fünf Gastgeber auf dem Spielbrett Gumbas Glitterwelt. Mario Party 5 In Mario Party 5 kommen sie im Mini-Spiel Gumba-Gebolze vor. Mario Party 8 Spielbretter: *Gumbas Südseestegright|145px Minispiele, wo er Auswirkungen auf das Spiel hat: *Gumbas in Farbe *Hausdurchsuchung *Moped Grand Prix *Kartenarena *Korb-Kanonade In vielen Minispielen & Spielbrettern ist er "nur" Zuschauer. Mario Party DS Hier gibt es die kleinen, braunen Biester ebenfalls, und zwar wieder in Minispielen, aber auch als Charakterfigur. Diese trägt folgende Beschreibung: In vier Minispielen tritt er auf: *Gumba-Gewimmel - hier müssen Gumbas eingefangen werden *Torschuss-Tumult - hier schießt er Fußbälle auf Mario und Co, denen man ausweichen muss *Die Leier lockt -hier muss man durch Drehen an einer Drehleier Gumbas anlocken *Plüschfiguren-Panik: Hier ist er eine der Plüschfiguren Mario Party 9 Hier taucht er wieder in einigen Minispielen auf. Mario Party: Island Tour Hier tauchen sie in einigen Minispielen erneut auf: * Gumba-Polonaise - man zieht einige hinter sich her * Tempo-Tipp - hier ist er auf einer der Schaltflächen abgebildet. * Dreh das Ding - hier ist er einer der Figuren, die man drehen soll * Gumba-Rodeo - hier soll man einige fangen * Verschleier-Wolke - hier soll man die Para-Gumbas und Para-Koopas zählen Super Smash Bros. Serie Super Smash Bros. Brawl thumb|170px|Gumba aus SSBBGumbas tauchen gelegentlich in den Dschungel-Stages des Subraum Emissärs auf. Ein Sprung auf ihrem Kopf oder ein leichter Smash-Angriff und sie sind erledigt. Paper Mario Serie Gumba kommen auch in den drei Paper Mario-Titeln vor, wo sie zu den schwächeren Gegnern gehören. In diesen Teilen haben sie sehr viele verschiedene Formen, um Mario das Leben schwer zu machen. Paper Mario Mit dem Gumba-König sowie Roter und Blauer Gumba tauchen auch besondere Gumbas auf. Gumbario und seine Familie leben in Gumbafurt. Andere Gumbas sind normale Gegner und die schwächsten zugleich. Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Sie tauchen auch in PM2 auf. Mal wieder sind es die schwächsten Gegner. 'Super Paper Mario' Hier sind sie auch die schwächsten. Paper Mario: Sticker Star Mal wieder sind es die schwächsten Gegner. Erstaunlich: Sie sind trotzdem mehr als doppelt so stark als in vorherigen Teilen. Wahrscheinlich weil man mit 20 KP und Attacken anfängt, die bis zu 12 KP abziehen können. Es gibt hier auch noch mehr Unter-Spezien, wie 5er-Gumbas oder Glitzer-Gumbas. Mario Kart Serie Mario Kart: Double Dash!! In dem Spiel Mario Kart: Double Dash!! laufen einige Gumbas auf der Strecke Mario Piste herum. Fährt man gegen sie, so kommt man ins Schleudern. Werden die Gumbas von einem Item getroffen, kommt ein Turbopilz aus ihnen heraus. Mario Kart DS Auch hier tauchen sie auf Marios Piste auf. Es hat sich nichts geändert seit Mario kart: Double Dash. Mario Kart Wii Hier treten Gumbas auf der Strecke Pilz-Schlucht auf. Sie bewegen sich so ziemlich am Ende der Strecke, kurz vor dem Ziel und kurz nach der Pilzschlucht von links nach rechts hin und her. Kollidiert man mit diesen, so dreht man sich und rutscht während dessen. In dieser Zeit hat der gegnerische Fahrer die Möglichkeit den eigenen Fahrer zu überholen. Es ist jedoch möglich die Gumbas mit grünen oder roten Koopa-Panzern zu zerstören und ebenso mit Sternen, Kugelwillis und anderen Items. Sie tauchen ebenfalls in Marios Piste (Wii) auf. Mario Kart 7 In diesem Spiel wurden die Gumbas in der Pilz-Schlucht durch die auch in Röhrenraserei auftauchenden Riesen-Gumbas ersetzt. Mario & Luigi-Serie Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Gumbas tauchen in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga nur in Bowsers Koopa-Jet auf. Da Mario & Luigi ins Bohnenland reisen und dort gibt es keine. Gumbas sind wie immer leicht zu besiegen und sind anscheinend die leichtesten Gegner des Spiels und wahrscheinlich nur als Trainings-Gegner gedacht. Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit Hier tauchten die Gumbas nur in der Kanalisation des Pilzkönigreichs der Gegenwart auf. Nachdem ihr vom jungen sowie dem alten Toadsworth den Bruderball erlernt habt und den Drehschalter im linken Raum neben dem Thronsaal mit dem Bruderball betätigt habt und in die darauf erscheinende Röhre springt, findet ihr euch in der Kanalisation wieder. Hier trefft ihr massen weise Gumbas die genau so stark sind, wie die Shrooblets am Anfang des Abenteuers. Außerdem findet ihr hier Krankfrieds Orden Geschäft und einen Tunnel in das Keller-Gewölbe der Staubtrockenenwüste der Vergangenheit. Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser In Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser sind die Gumbas eine Spezialattacke von Bowser - die Gumbageschosse. Dazu muss Bowser sie aber erst aus einem Käfig befreien, in den Krankfried sie eingesperrt hatte. Bowser ist hier sichtlich enttäuscht und wütend über die Unfähigkeit seiner Schergen. Sie sollen auf die Gegner zurennen und ihnen so schaden: "Das haben wir doch geübt!" thumb|Erklärung der Attacke im Stern-Menü Einige Gumbas findet man in Bowsers Festung, wo sie von Krankfried kontrolliert werden, aber eher an Lobpreisungen an diesen als an eigenen Kämpfen interessiert sind. Manche treten aber in Kampfanzügen als sogenannte Gitterritter gegen ihren ehemaligen König und die Mario-Brüder an. Außerdem taucht hier ein Gumba aus Bowsers Armee namentlich auf: Gumbernd, ein mehr oder weniger treuer Scherge, der später auf Krankfrieds Seite wechselt. Es gibt außerdem mehrere Spezielle Gumba-Gegner, darunter Zellgumbas, Abwehrzellgumbas, Mampfgumbas oder Kesselgumbas. Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Hier tauchen sie erst sehr spät und sehr selten auf, nämlich am Schlummerstrand (Wachwelt) oder im Kampf gegen das Elitetrio. Es taucht aber eine verwandte Art von ihnen im Kissenschloss und dem Flughafen La Dormita namens Grumba. Mario Sports Serie Mario Golf Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Mario Tennis Mario Power Tennis Mario Superstar Baseball Mario Super Sluggers Mario Smash Football Mario Strikers Charged Football Katzen-Gumba Eine weitere Variante des Gumbas ist der Katzen-Gumba.thumb Er sieht aus wie ein Gumba, hat jedoch ein Katzen-Kostüm und dessen Fähigkeiten. Trivia * In dem Spiel The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening tritt der Gumba als "Gastgegner" in Jump'n'Run Abschnitten auf. Man kann ihn dort mit dem Schwert besiegen oder, nach Mario Art, mit einem Sprung auf den Kopf. * thumbNintendo lässt Gumbas (neben Mutant Tyranha) in Deutschland in normalen Läden als Plüschfiguren verkaufen. * In der Archie Comic Ausgabe Mega Man 27 erscheint im Crossover mit Sonic the Hedgehog Worlds Collide ein Goomba. Galerie Datei:Gumba SMB.jpg|Der erste Gumba Datei:SMB Screenshot Gumba.jpg|Ein Gumba in Super Mario Bros. Datei:Gumba GroßKlein.PNG|Gumbas aus Super Mario Galaxy Datei:Gumbas in Mario World.png|Gumbas aus Super Mario World Gumboss.JPG|der Gumba König aus Paper Mario|link=Gumba-König Datei:Elektrogumba.png|Blauer Oktumba Datei:GelberElektrogumba.jpg|Gelber Oktumbala Datei:Kürbis-Gumba.jpg|Kürbis-Gumba Gumbachs (3D Land).png Goldener Gumba.jpg Untoter-Gumba.jpg Gumba-Turm.png|Ein Gumbaturm NSMBW Sprite Riesen-Gumba.png NSMBW Sprite Gumba.png SPM Sprite Fangkarte Gumba.PNG SMW Artwork Gumba.jpg SMG Artwork Riesen-Gumba.png NSMBW Artwork Gumba.png MPA Artwork Gumba.jpg Glumba.jpg|Glumba in Paper Mario Hyper-Gumba.JPG|Hyper-Gumba gumba.png|Artwork zu Super Mario 64 Gumba (Screenshot).png|In Super Mario 64 Kategorie:Gumba Kategorie:Spezies aus Kaette Kita Mario Bros. Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario & Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen London 2012 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario & Wario Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario & Yoshi Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Kart 64 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Kart 7 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Kart Arcade GP Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Kart DS Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Kart Wii Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Kart: Super Circuit Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party 2 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party 3 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party 4 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party 5 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party 6 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party 7 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party 8 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party 9 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party Advance Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 8 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Party Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Power Tennis (Game Boy Advance) Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Power Tennis (Nintendo GameCube) Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Smash Football Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Strikers Charged Football Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Super Sluggers Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario Superstar Baseball Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. Mii Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Spezies aus Nintendo Puzzle Collection Kategorie:Spezies aus Paper Mario (Nintendo 3DS) Kategorie:Spezies aus Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor Kategorie:Spezies aus Paper Mario Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario 3D Land Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario 64 DS Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario 64 Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Advance Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario All-Stars - 25 Jahre: Jubiläumsedition Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario All-Stars Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Bros. & Friends: When I Grow Up Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Bros. (Game & Watch) Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Bros. 2 Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Bros. 3 Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Bros. Deluxe Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Bros. Special Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Bros. Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Galaxy 2 Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Galaxy Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Kart Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Land Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario Sunshine Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario World Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Paper Mario Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Princess Peach Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Smash Bros. Melee Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Smash Bros. Kategorie:Spezies aus Yoshi's Island DS Kategorie:Spezies aus Yoshi's Safari Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. 2 Kategorie:Fangkarte in Super Paper Mario Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Mario Bros. U Kategorie:Spezies aus Paper Mario: Sticker Star Kategorie:Niedlischie Kategorie:Spezies aus New Super Luigi U Kategorie:Gegner aus New Super Luigi U Kategorie:Spezies aus Super Mario 3D World Kategorie:Gegner aus Super Mario 3D World Kategorie:Gegner aus Super Mario Galaxy Kategorie:Gegner aus Super Mario Galaxy 2 Kategorie:Gegner aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii Kategorie:Gegner aus New Super Mario Bros. U Kategorie:Koopa-Truppe